guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Warrior Union
This tongue-in-cheek page is an attempt to humorously portray the sad situation of the Warrior profession in the teaming order and our discrimination from high level/raid level content. While the Treatment may be humorous, this is however a serious issue that needs discussion. Hence the warning : This page contain material which is considered humorous. It is not intended, nor should they be taken as legitimate documentation of Guild Wars. Warriors of the world, unite! Warriors are the blue collar worker of the Guild wars world. A well trained warrior forms an important part of a balanced GW team, from pretty much all levels of play. While everyone will congratulate the worst monk in the universe for a job well done, the warrior will usually be the one less praised and yet will have worked his ass off throughtout the whole mission. But then, just like all other blue collar workers, people don't notice them unless their garbage piles up, the pipes are leaking ( or in our case ) they have no aggro control and keep losing their squishies... then wiping completely. But then again, just like all other fellow blue-collars, the disparaging remarks begin : "Anybody can do that job. There's nothing special about being a good Warrior." "WAMOs are lame. WAMMO WAMMO WAMMO. Unoriginal and lame." Every day young up and coming punks from other professions keep saying that "Warriors are gimp" "Warriors are useless" and of course the all-time favorite : "Assassin/Dervishes can tank as good as warriors, if not better". And it gets worse. Ever try to get a team for the Tomb ? Perhaps you'd like to try your hand at doing some of the higher level instances, or elite missions. Been having issues finding a team, while every inbred elementarist and rangers gets in ? As much as it pains me to admit it, even when bastardising yourself with a blatant bullshit setup that is, yet, somehow "required" ( the ebon tank comes to mind) a warrior will still have immense issues finding a team. The warrior profession, let's admit it brothers and sisters, is in dire trouble. Not only have we lost the PR war, but on top of it, new threats from unfair and unpaid competition ( Like the infamous scabs , Koss and Goren) make our propects of finding and retaining employment poorer and poorer every day. We must take action immediatly. Amongs other things , there are myths that we will need to debunk like the infamous elementarist's pickup line of "Warriors do no damage", "W/MO is a stupid and dumb choice" (while I personally believe it's smart most of the times, but that's a long discussion) and the whole "Warriors are useless in high level instances". This is why The Warrior Union is currently looking for members. Until a sufficient "core" membership is established, this page will remain. Then, we consult and establish a plan of action. IF you believe in the principles of the warrior union, and are tired of the warrior class oppression, impose your signature below the line. Together, we can make a difference. ---- Signatures : #Kaga Konikora, TWU promoter Lullysing 01:13, 19 March 2007 (CDT) #Andarious Rosethorn, Occasional hammer wielding Elementalist and supporter of equality Andarious 23:37, 21 March 2007 (AST) # Boamir on Power, Warriors owned in first chapter, but were overpowered, so they nerfed em and now they need to get buffed again! --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 15:18, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #Bring back unconditional absorbtion! --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:30, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #Amen. --Mgrinshpon 11:04, 8 May 2007 (CDT) #Hell yes! You have to admit there are too many warriors without a clue though, so there's no wonder they have such a reputation. Both the warrior-hating population and the bad-warrior population need re-eduction I say! Still, I'm finding that the situation is certainly getting better, which is encouraging. — Hyperion` // talk 14:05, 8 May 2007 (CDT) #Hell yeah! Warriors are so easily "replaced" in Guild Wars; but there is no replacement for a good warrior. All the wammos in Guild Wars are ruining the warrior's reputation. Warriors were a vital part of any great team, and still are!--Warior kronos 19:03, 11 May 2007 (CDT) #YES! I constantly feel like I'm screaming "Help! I'm being oppressed!" Thank you for this insperation. I will wear the banner with pride! --Illusion of End 16:36, 13 May 2007 (CDT) #"I know not what course others may take; but as for me, give me liberty or give me death!"- Patrick Henry, March 23, 1775[[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 14:57, 15 May 2007 (CDT) #Hogie 18:50, 16 May 2007 (CDT) I don't use my warrior much, but I see the issue here. #"Vive la mort, vive la guerre, vive le sacre mercenaire" -- AnticDevices 09:40, 17 May 2007 (CDT) #Warriors seriously rock.Whyme12 15:11, 23 May 2007 (CDT) #Ever played with a really good W/Mo tank? i'm monk. 'twas easy to keep up prot. spirit and SoA... (met doing hm missions in tyria) - Y0_ich_halt 15:50, 23 May 2007 (CDT) #Finally I have a reason to play on my Warrior again! Give me liberty or I'll give you my sword, pointy end first!--Gigathrash 13:45, 27 May 2007 (CDT) #My Warrior is only level 17, but I love him :) Yes, I play ranger mostly, I started it, I have noticed that the all important warrior is being left out of so much these days. They can just solo farm :) Ramp Ager 1:47, 28 May 2007 (CDT) #A worthy cause if ever there was one! -Damasus 21:44, 31 May 2007 (CDT) #I enjoy taking time away from my monk to play my warrior. Too bad he has no place end-game. Lonely Monk 11:03, 7 June 2007 (CDT) #A guildie got me into using a warrior, and now i cant stop :D he basically owns noob, and every gay Shadow Prison sin will bow before the power of the warrior Rhys 12:09, 8 June 2007 (CDT) #I join this cause for all the noobs that called me "wammo" and then lost. --:-) 'GlennThePaladin''' (Talk, ) 15:33, 11 June 2007 (CDT) #For all the taunts and then their deaths. ^^ Erotomaniac 17:12, 18 June 2007 (CDT) #Definetely Agree with you here. Even though I don't get taunted . Hmmm Maybe that's cause I don't play my warrior much.Experienced 03:18, 25 June 2007 (CDT) Stealing your Banner, Check my Userpage to learn why.. #For all the times my party has been saved by a warrior, running away from the action to ress us all bravely. Or maybe thats why o.O Divine Swiftbow 15:20, 26 June 2007 (CDT) #For my great warrior, Third Vindiction, who can never find a party because everyone yells "Lolz war is lame, bring koss" I smite noobs! Oh and sign this thing-a-ma-jig.-- (T/ ) 19:02, 4 July 2007 (CDT) #Warrior Union, ASSEMBLE! CRAZE 15:44, 16 July 2007 (CDT) #I have a Warrior since Prophecies, so I remember the good old glory days. But now, Assassins out-damage us, and Dervishes out-tank us. Warriors are just useless in the middle, that's gotta change. We still look better tough, but Jora is gonna out-look us soon :(Ereanor 13:34, 27 July 2007 (CDT) #Warriors ftw no one can out tank us not even my derv and he's my favorite Miki123troll 23:38, 29 July 2007 (CDT) #Warriors are the best. They need to go back to the old strength, AP on every attack, otherwise, axeassassins do more dmg than us with their criticals! Way of the Master Damn you Anet! -- Lann 17:40, 7 August 2007 (CDT) #w00t for Wars! I spit on Sins and Dervs!! ~Ranger Ranger Of Elibe Spread the word! Use this makeshift banner to promote The Warrior Union, a discussion about the warrior's sad place at the bottom of the teaming heap . For greater Warrior justice! Category:GuildWiki humor